new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
VeggieTales From the crypt
VeggieTales From the Crypt serves a CGI animated horror comedy series based on the mad sketch Veggiestales From the crisper drawer the series will teach lessons as Larry The CrispKeeper tells tales to his friends usually ending with a moral it will be on for 5 seasons with 20 episodes for each Season 1 #Night of the living anger-when Larry The Crispkeeper's friend Jordan tries to seek revenge on his bully the crisp keeper tells him the error of his ways with the title story in it a nerd named Willy Winsky's anger grows into a living monster he starts to love it at first but it starts convincing him to get revenge on other people that make him mad #The sin of greed-when Larry the crispkeeper's friend Johnny get's greedy he tells him the story of a greedy billionaire who almost get's himself in trouble with the ghost of his old partner to show him not to be greedy #MIsipea-Larry the cryptkeeper saves his friend julie from riding with a stranger when she asks why he did that he tells him the story of an author who get's taken in by a fan of his named annie areryouokay when he get's injured little does he know that she plans to kill him for killing off her favorite character #Bullied to death-Larry the cryptkeeper after seeing his friend marty picking on someone he teaches him the error of his ways by telling him a story about a bully whose is haunted by the ghost of one of his old victims # all work and no play-when tarry the cryptkeeper sees his friend Jason not doing anything productive he shows him the error of his ways by telling him the story of a entrepreneur who buys a house lazily and soon goes crazy #Nightmare on gravel lane-when larry the cryptkeeper sees his friend miles afraid to jumped off the high diving board he tells him a story about an insomniac who encounters a dream person named eddy slasher to show him to face his fears #Friday The 31st-when larry the cryptkeeper sees his friend luan running away from home he tells him a story about a kid who runs away to a campground where he encounters a masked killer who ran away and drowned in the camp lake #Goose night-when Larry the cryptkeeper's friend Bobby is scared of halloween he tells him a story of a halloween scrooge who is being hunted down by a masked killer #forgive and forget-when larry the cryptkeeper's friend james is reluctant to forgive his friend for forgetting his special day he tells him the story about a bitter old man who is haunted by the ghost of his business partner who he fired for dating his daughter #best imaginary killer-when larry the cryptkeeper's friend lisa is too shy to make friends he tells her the story of a boy who realizes his imaginary friend from childhood has come back to kill his friends #Deadvertising-when larry the cryptkeeper's friend johnny wishes he could kill president trump he tells him the story of a man who becomes a celebrity assasin after killing famous children's star big moe and being hired by a strange man to use the dead celebrities faces to advertise but turns out that man is the devil #game over-when larry the cryptkeeper's friend mason spends all night playing a videogame all night he seeks larry's help larry offers him some advice with a story about a late night gamer who only cares about videogames till one day he gets transported into one #all tooned out-when a man named david gives on becoming a cartoonist larry the cryptkeeper tells him the story of a struggling cartoonist who finds out he might destroy his world if he gives up #death row next in line-when a man named davey smith belittles his mom larry the cryptkeeper tells him a story of a burglar who ends up dead and ends up on trial at said place and must prove his innocence #no more pop-when david wants to drink nothing but pop larry the cryptkeeper tells him why it's not a good idea as he tells the story of a soda addict who ends up hallucinating because of it #all tooned out 2-when david wonder what happened to ounce struggling cartoonist grove pines larry tells him exactly that story when he enters his character punchy kangaroo's twisted world #grabbed by ghouls-larry the cryptkeeper tells johnny a story to warn him about strangers about a man who is lead to the forest of no return #deadly rumors-when larry the cryptkeeper's friend mackenzie starts spreading rumors he tells her not to do that with a story about a kid who spreads rumors about his neighbor but they end up coming true # deadly worms-when davey is revealed to hate bugs and squishes them each chance he gets larry the cryptkeeper tells him why with a story about a boy who has an encounter with a killer worm army # Enough Is Too much-When Larry The Cryptkeeper's friend Kevin get's greedy he tells him the story of a greedy business man whose luck runs out season 2 #The Living Lie-when Larry The Cryptkeeper's Friend Donnie keeps telling lies Larry tells him the story of A boy whose living lie spirit grows big to show him the error of his ways #Snow Buisness-When Larry The CryptKeeper's friend sally get's careless he tells her the story of a careless girl who get's kidnapped by a yeti and must escape #Trucks of fire-When Larry the cryptkeeper's friend Andy wants to drive a truck larry tells him t why you shouldn't with a story about a kid who ends up being the owner of a possessed car #Listen or die-when Junior asparagus is not listening to orders larry the cryptkeeper tells him the story about a boy who doesn't listen and ends up in over his head #Free spirit-Pa grape is in a cranky mood so larry the cryptkeeper shows him not to be cranky by telling the story of a man who hates everything and winds up dead but must find his way back to the living world #Monster carrot-Larry the cryptkeeper tells a local bully why he shouldn't be a bully to little kids with the story about a eggplant bully who sleeps too long and ends up in the future where the world has been taken over by monster carrots and must prevent it from happening #tubed-when junior watches too many tv shows larry the cryptkeeper tell him the story of why you should not watch too many tv shows about a boy who get's sucked into the tv #Don't give up-when Bob feels ready to give up on his invention larry the cryptkeeper reveals the story of a man who gave up on his goals but is soon visited by a spirit who shows him his awful future #Fattie-when jerry gourd eats a lot larry the cryptkeeper tells him why he shouldn't with a story about a fat kid who ends up being a target for hungry aliens #The mocking dead-when junior get's picked on larry the cryptkeeper teaches him to stand up for himself with a story of a boy who has to deal with a zombie of his old bully # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 (final) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #